


damn you, destiny

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: coretan di tangan dean… terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata.





	damn you, destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

Dean sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, saat ia merasakan tangannya serasa ditempeli es batu.

Dingin.

Dan saat ia melihat punggung tangannya, saat itulah ia tahu.

Siapapun belahan jiwa Dean, punya darah seni mengalir di nadinya.

Dean berhenti melangkah dan matanya terpaku pada goresan indah sewarna tinta yang membentuk detail bulu-bulu pada sayap yang terbuka lebar. Coretan di tangan Dean… terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata.

Yang mana, membuat kekecewaan mendadak menyambanginya.

Menggigit bibir, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, Dean menekan perasaan pahitnya bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu sang belahan jiwa. Karena… siapapun pemilik tangan berbakat ini, tidak mungkin berasal dari kalangan biasa 'kan? Dean bisa membayangkan, belahan jiwanya dibesarkan di mansion mewah, dikelilingi alat-alat lukis mahal, bahkan… Hati Dean berdesir membayangkan, bagaimana jika belahan jiwanya adalah pelukis kenamaan?

 

* * *

 

 

Terlalu sibuk memandangi punggung tangannya, Dean nyaris menabrak seseorang. Untunglah keduanya memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus, sehingga yang terjatuh hanyalah selebaran-selebaran yang dibawa orang asing itu. Menarik lengan _hoodie_ , Dean menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan membantu mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan.

Saat ia menyerahkannya, Dean tahu ia membuat kesalahan besar.

Sepasang mata biru menatap balik, biru yang lebih biru dari lautan, biru yang lebih biru dari warna langit–Dean tidak tahu apakah dirinya tenggelam atau terbang.

"Um, terima kasih," kata orang asing itu. Dean mengerjap, dan profil lawan bicaranya tertangkap sempurna. Seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan sepasang mata biru. Ia memakai kaus yang menjelaskan kenapa ia membawa-bawa selebaran. _Malam Kesenian Dan Amal Panti Asuhan St. Garrison…_

Tunggu.

"Apa itu sayap?" Dean bertanya tidak yakin, sembari menunjuk kaus anak laki-laki depannya.

"Sayap?" Si anak laki-laki itu mengikuti telunjuk Dean. "Oh ya, ini lambang St. Garrison."

Dean membulatkan mata. Lambang St. Garrison… adalah gambar yang sama yang muncul di punggung tangan Dean beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dean menelan ludah dan berkata dengan suara kecil. "Siapa yang menggambar?"

Si anak laki-laki itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Dean. Lalu semburat merah merambati pipi pucatnya. "Eh, aneh sekali kau bertanya begitu. Tapi aku yang mendesain kaus ini."

Dean menatap lurus-lurus anak laki-laki itu dan dengan sekali sebat ia menarik lengan _hoodie_ -nya, memperlihatkan duplikasi sempurna dari apa yang tercetak di kain.

Sepasang sayap terbuka lebar.

Di saat yang bersamaan, si anak laki-laki bermata biru itu mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak.

"Batman?" bisiknya tidak yakin.

Alis Dean bertaut tidak mengerti sampai lawan bicaranya mengulur punggung tangannya. Coretan yang dibuat saat kelas sejarah yang membosankan tercetak sempurna di sana. Dean menyeringai lebar.

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu," sahutnya lalu tertawa. "Meskipun aku lebih dikenal dengan nama Dean Winchester di hari-hari biasa."

Si anak laki-laki ikut tersenyum. Dan sial, apa yang tadi dipikirkan Dean? Dia mungkin tidak akan bertemu belahan jiwanya?

_Damn you, destiny._

Dean tidak yakin apakah ia seharusnya merutuk atau bersyukur. Si "pelukis" sayap malaikat ini ada di depannya. Dan _boy_ , mata biru dan senyum itu! Nyaris tidak manusiawi saking indahnya. Mungkin orang ini…

"Castiel, Castiel Novak," katanya lembut. Dean mengerjap. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Castiel menambahkan, "Dan tolong, jangan sebut aku malaikat hanya karena namaku dan hobiku menggambar hal-hal 'surgawi'."

Dean tertawa.

_Damn it destiny, indeed._

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> setting ga jelas sih. mungkin semasa mereka SMP?


End file.
